


Lights

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bing makes bad jokes, Christmas Lights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The androids of the manor are tasked with putting up the exterior Christmas lights, and things get a tad out of hand.
Relationships: Bing/Google (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Lights

The manor’s resident androids were out hanging up the exterior lights, seeing as they were the ones least bothered by the cold and least likely to get injured if they were to fall. Google, Red, and Green were on ladders, hanging up the strands that had already been separated from the tangled mess that came out of the box from the attic. Meanwhile, Bing and Oliver were on the ground, working to get the other strands detangled.

“Any progress, you two?” Google asked, glancing down at the pair as he hooked up the end of his current strand of lights and handing the end to Red so he could plug in the strand he had and continue on.

“We almost have another one for you!” Oliver called up, tugging a bit on the string of lights in his hand.

“Make that two!” Bing piped up, as he finally freed the end of a different string of colorful lights. “Take that, lights! F***-” his gloating was cut off as he stumbled, tripping over the box of lights and falling to the ground, rolling down the incline by the walkway and getting himself wrapped up in the lights he held.

Oliver covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a laugh. “Bing? You okay?”

“I uh… I’ll get back to you on that; I’m a little tied up at the moment,” Bing replied.

“You did not just say that,” Green interjected, looking over his shoulder at what was going on below him.

“No, he did,” Red stated.

“Bing, why? Why are you like this?” Google groaned, approaching the other android as he lay on the ground.

“It fit the situation,” Bing reasoned, shrugging. “I could use some help…”

“Some? You need  _ so  _ much help,” Oliver joked.

“Hey!”

“He’s not wrong,” Google shrugged, kneeling down beside Bing. “Though, despite that, you’re still the light of our lives,” he told Bing, pulling him up by the front of his shirt and giving the other android a quick kiss.

Bing smiled brightly, laughing a bit. “I’m not the only one around here making bad jokes,” he observed. “Now, uh, can you help me out of this?”

“Of course. We need to finish with the lights, after all.”


End file.
